


Feigned innocence

by Tomsk_a



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomsk_a/pseuds/Tomsk_a
Summary: The older man cringes uncomfortably, twisting his t-shirt with his fingers, squeezing and unclenching his hands. But he doesn't say anything. The silence slackens. There is an awkward pause between the wavering Gamball, intensely wondering what has offended his brother this time, and Darwin himself, who, just a little more, will be able to burn a hole in him.
Relationships: Darwin Watterson/Gumball Watterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Feigned innocence

“What are you doing?" the elder Watterson raises a skeptical eyebrow, noting with some misgivings the slight movement in his direction.

Darwin habitually plays innocent, pretending that he is deeply involved in a video game that they recently decided to purchase. But Gumball can't be wrong. He has known Darwin almost all of his conscious life, knows him much better than anyone else, and sees the differences better than anyone else. At the moment, Gumball sees only the ostentatious calm that literally radiates from his brother, but he already knows that things are not as Darwin tries to make them out. The redhead is not distracted from the murky TV screen, smiling silently, and his hip is getting closer to the bent leg of the Gumball with every second, until it is pressed against the wall, suggesting incongruous thoughts. Gumball, nervously swallowing, tries to move slightly away, but as luck would have it, the little brother can't get away, and he continues to anxiously squeeze the joystick, trying not to look at the quiet Darwin. It's scary to say anything. The fear that he is beginning to see things that don't exist again is too strong. Your heart rate accelerates, and your palms begin to sweat, which makes it much easier to slide over the joystick. He automatically runs his fingers from button to button, pressing them hard into the plastic, praying that this torment will stop.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I don't have time to read," advises Darwin calmly, leaning back on the sofa for more comfort.

Gumball takes a deep, calming breath. He takes a sideways, cursory glance at Darwin, who has slumped into the recesses between the pillows, and decides to continue playing the game. It's not that hard. For a few minutes, he even manages to immerse himself in a not too expensive animated world, with careful curiosity consulting with his partner on how to play better, until someone else's hip again tangibly touches him, causing a mountain of small, nimble goosebumps. Darwin continues to chatter enthusiastically about an interesting idea of the authors, smiling out of the corner of his mouth, while Gumball burns with embarrassment, looking at his glowing face with an answering, strained smile, but his lips twitch sharply when he already feels The elbow of his hand on his knee. He stands helplessly, his back unnaturally straight, as if he has forgotten how to breathe. Darwin, who is leaning on it, laughs merrily as he throws the joystick to the floor and rolls over on his stomach, placing warm hands on his spread knees and looking into his frozen face. He looks up at his confused brother, smiling warmly and raising his eyebrows in mock innocence in surprise, in his eyes Gumball discerns a small spark of sarcasm, which is not bad so infuriates him.

He pushes it away from him with a frown, pursing his lips:  
“How many times do I have to tell you not to stick around? And so hot” he says, deftly brushing away the hand that reaches for him, "Darwin!“

Darwin lets out a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes, before attacking him with a vengeful smile and increased zeal, pulling up his white t-shirt and tickling his sides with a sly squint. Gumball snorts skeptically, trying to kick him harder.

“I'm not ticklish," he babbles, trying in vain to give him no reason to doubt it, “Darwin! Not s-funny…“

He breaks off in mid-sentence, bursting into loud laughter, but quickly regains his composure, his eyes close themselves and he holds his breath, puffing out his cheeks with demonstrative superiority, saying, "look and see that I have already succeeded here." Darwin stops tickling him, sitting reproachfully in front of him, arms folded across his chest. His eyes darken in quiet anger, there is a small furrow between his brows, he is angry, always angry when Gumball is easy and condescending to him, as to a baby. The youngest, who needs to be nurtured and nurtured, so that he does not mess up and hurt himself and others, as if Darwin is an unreasonable child. 

As if Gumball is no Longer there. He understands that his brother is fooling around, joking, and he probably takes everything too close to heart, but the resentment from this does not resolve, but only increases at times, forcing him to restrain the aggression inside by force.

Now it's Gumball laughing carelessly, slapping him on the shoulder, Darwin just looking at him silently from under his brows, his head bowed low. Dark lashes cover the bright green hue of his eyes, making his already heavy gaze a lot darker. The older man pauses uncomfortably, as if scalded by boiling water, withdraws his hand when he notices a close, displeased squint; abruptly becomes uncomfortable next to such a Darwin, it feels like a cold breeze passes through the room, although this is a little strange, at the end of a hot summer, in the middle of the day. The walls freeze with frost, and the space itself will soon begin to grow tall, snowy drifts. The wild looks Darwin throws at him are cold and prickly hailstones of ice. The older man cringes uncomfortably, twisting his t-shirt with his fingers, squeezing and unclenching his hands. But he doesn't say anything. The silence slackens. There is an awkward pause between the wavering Gumball, intensely wondering what has offended his brother this time, and Darwin himself, who, just a little more, will be able to burn a hole in him.

“You know what you'll be afraid of?" he said in a low, insinuating voice, with a slight chuckle. Gumball shakes his head in disbelief, already opening his mouth in an attempt to apologize. For what only-it is unclear, but does not have time, breaking off at the beginning of the sentence. Junior knocks the already completely confused Gumball on the sofa, tightly wrapping his torso with his hands and ... stroking. The older man immediately grabs his shoulders, trying to push him away, but is surprised to note that he can do nothing, being pinned to the sofa. He gasps for air, gripping the other's shoulders tightly as Darwin presses his face against his stomach, gently but palpably kissing the skin above his navel. Gumball's jaw drops, and he looks around, dumbfounded, to make sure that no one is really around, no one who could have done this see. He falls into a vague panic that has its hot hands wrapped around his torso and holds him in its grip. Darwin nods contentedly to himself, unconsciously tickling someone else's hollow belly with his hair, noting with pleasure the response in the form of a gentle, ragged sigh. 

A slow wave of heat washed over him, and his brother's warm breath seemed to spread over his entire body, not just his flushed belly. It was as if the whole of him had been engulfed in a flame that consumed not material, not flesh, but the nebulous mind of Gumball

Darwin looks up in slow motion, meeting Gumball's wide blue eyes, so unfocused that they look like soft white smoke. Darwin smiles at him, bites the soft skin wetly, and finally blows lightly, sending a bunch of little goosebumps roving up the back of his brother's neck. Temperature contrasts. 

Gumball sniffs noisily through his nose. The skin freezes, as does everything under the skin. 

Soon he stands up from his thighs, leaning back against the already worn back as if nothing has happened, lifting his chin in triumph. With a sly smile, he slowly wipes the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand, noticing his friend's red cheeks out of the corner of his eye.

There is a screech of the key opening the door and Gumball jumps up in fright, not looking at the laughing Darwin again and scuttling up the stairs, jumping a few steps at a time, trying to leave the tense atmosphere of the room as soon as possible and lock himself in the bathroom to think things over.

Anais, standing in the doorway with a small dark brown briefcase in her hands, looks after him in surprise, silently nodding in the direction of the runaway brother, silently interested in the behavior of the older one.

"To the toilet," Darwin says lazily, stretching luxuriously and scooping up the joystick lying on the floor, complacently blowing away invisible specks of dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
